The Way It Happened (One Direction Fan-Fiction)
by 1dful
Summary: Miranda Jemms has just won a trip to NYC to go to a One Direction concert, and meet the band. Will this first encounter with the boys spark new friendships and relationships?


It was 9:00 am on a Saturday morning when my phone started blaring my favorite One Direction song.

"Ugh" I groaned "Who is calling me this early on a weekend?"

I reluctantly reached for my phone unknown caller "Hello?" I answered in a perky voice

"Hi! Is this Miranda Jemms?" a woman's voice said from the other end.

"Yes, this is Miranda. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Jennifer Mckinzi from StarrBuzz magazine!"

I was quiet for a few seconds, so she continued.

"I was just calling to congratulate you, you are our grand-prize winner from our 1D contest! You and one lucky guest have won an all expense paid four day three night trip to New York, to go to a One Direction concert! Not only that, you will be able to meet all five guys!"

"Wait, what?! _Seriously_?!" I exclaimed

"Yes, seriously! In about three weeks we will fly you out here to New York! now, the **big** question is who you're going to be bringing with you?"

"Tiffany Jenson."

I didn't have to think about that at all. Tiffany had been my best friend for close to six years, and she was the only one I could picture going on this trip with.

"Perfect!" Jennifer said " I will be personally emailing you and getting all your important information, we will communicate through email from now on! I will let you know everything within the next week! Congrats, sweetie! Talk to you soon! buh-bye!"

She hung up the phone, and the conversation ended as quickly as it had started.

What had just happened? Had I **REALLY** just won a contest to go meet One Direction, THEE One Direction? And I got to bring my _best_ friend. In the middle of my thoughts, it suddenly occurred to me I should probably call Tiffany. I quickly dialed her number.

"Oregon state morgue, you drop 'em, we chop 'em! Haha! Hey Miranda!" Tiffany answered

"HA! That was a good one! But hey, I kinda have some crazy news to tell you... how quickly can you get here?"

"Two minutes, I'm just up the road, I was on my way to come get your lazy butt out of bed. Why?"

"Ill tell you when you get here! Now Hurry up!"

"Fine. Fine. See you soon!"

Tiffany arrived and the conversation went exactly how I thought it would. I told her, and she didn't believe a word I said. I ran and got my laptop, and showed her an email I had just received from Jennifer, which listed an itinerary and the information both myself and Tiffany would need to send in.

"So, this is for real?" Tiff said in awe "You get to go to New York and meet your five **DREAM** guys?!"

"_WE_." I corrected "_WE_ get to go to New York to meet my five dream guys!"

Two weeks passed and it was finally two days before Tiffany and I were to leave to New York, and me, being me, I hadn't packed yet. Luckily, Tiffany was there to help me.

"Why do you ALWAYS do this?!" Tiffany growled "Let's get this over with..."

Finally, after forty five minutes, my suitcase was packed. I packed my usual day-to-day clothing which consisted of skinny jeans, v-neck shirts, zip up hoodies and Vans.

"Thanks for helping, Tiff. I don't know what I would do without you!" I laughed

"Horribly dressed, that's for sure. Seriously, you wouldn't know how to dress up without me."

"I still don't know how to dress up... you still help me.." I joked

"That I do. I don't know what you would do without me either, now that I think about it..."

In the excitement of packing for New York, we started joking around about what would happen when we meet guys from One Direction.

"Watch, you'll trip right as you meet them, you're very clumsy, you know!" laughed Tiffany.

"Yeah? Well, you should see the faces you unintentionally make! You'll give them quite the show!" I snickered.

Tiffany and I making fun of each other was a normal day to day thing. We never took anything to seriously. We were the type of people where others would naturally migrate to, because we were so laid back and easy only that, we were constantly laughing at something. I couldn't imagine life without her. We did everything together, and we did nothing together, but we always manage to have a good time no matter what we ended up doing. So,I was so excited and happy that I was able to bring her to New York with me.

The day had arrived for us to leave. To remember the experience I brought my flip cam to vlog about everything we encountered. So, I vlogged everything we did. Going to the airport, waiting for and getting onto the plane, and our long flight to NYC. When we finally arrived at the airport there was a man dressed all fanciful and he held a sign reading "M. Jemms and T. Jenson". He was going to be our driver for the next couple days. He went by the name of Albert. Albert was an older man, I would say mid to late fifties. He was about 6ft tall and had short gray hair, he was very quiet an kept to himself, but was very polite. We arrived at our hotel and it was quite late, so as soon as we got into our suite we passed out immediately.

The next day was a day set aside for our interviews and our photoshoot for our spread in StarrBuzz magazine. I felt like a celebrity, my hair and makeup were done by professionals and modeling was something I never thought I would enjoy. Next came the interview, it began as the typical 'where are you from' and 'how old are you' questions, then slowly got into the 'How did you come across One Direction', 'fave 1D moment?' and 'what is your favorite 1D song?'. All of which were easy for me to answer, I wasn't one of the "extreme" fans, but I would have definitely considered myself a big fan of the band. After a long day at StarrBuzz, Albert drove us back to our hotel where Tiff and I decided to spend the night in resting for the next days excitement.

"Oh Shoot!" I exclaimed "What am I going to wear tomorrow?! I'm finally meeting my boys, I NEED to look presentable!"

"Oh, calm down! Just dress you, don't be someone else just to impress them." Said Tiff.

I settled on my dark wash skinny jeans, a gray v-neck, purple zip up hoodie, my black vans and a simple silver necklace. I figured since I was going to a concert, I might as well wear something appropriate and comfortable. The morning of the concert had arrived and Tiffany I took a stroll in Central Park and shopped a little to calm my nerves. I vlogged with a few curiously dressed people, and again joked around with Tiff about all the different catastrophes that could happen that night, all of which ended up with me tripping, falling on my face, or making a complete and utter fool of myself.

A couple hours before the concert we began getting ready. I've never confident in my looks, I am about 5'4, not to thin, but not overweight by any means, medium length blonde hair and blue green eyes. Fairly average, if you ask me. I straitened my hair like I did any other day, and put on my normal cat eyed liquid eyeliner look.

The entire way to the concert I was beyond excited and jittery, I began another vlog;  
"HELLO! Tiff and I are on our way to the One Direction concert! And right after the concert we get to meet all the guys! Harry, Liam, Loius, Niall and Zayn! My boys! Ahh!" I screamed.  
We arrived at the gigantic arena and were taken to our seats, we weren't on the floor, but we were seated in a row with a perfect view of the stage. A It was about 15 minutes before the show so I decided take that time to vlog a little and take a bathroom break, I excused myself from Tiffany.  
As I explored the outskirts of the inside of the arena, and used the restroom. I thought it would be a great time to pull out my flip cam, since no one was around.  
"Hello again! Miranda here! Well, duh... Anyways, The concert is starting in like five minutes and I am so excited! Hopefully I will actually be able to he-" suddenly someone ran into me full force and sent me, and my camera, straight to the ground.  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" said a lovely Irish voice.  
"No, no, my fault, I shouldn't have been walking backwards.." I replied in return.  
I opened my eyes to see white Supras, I slowly looked upward, colored skinny jeans, beautiful bright blue eyes, and perfectly styled blonde hair... Then without thinking I exclaimed;  
"Holy crap, it's you."

A smile quickly took over his handsome face.

"Niall," he said through his adorable laugh "Niall Horan."


End file.
